To Bleed
by ChiyakoChan
Summary: Ichimaru x OC mainly. Re-up! "The grotesque sensuality of a twisted romance."


**Hello hello!! This is an AU oneshot fic, IchimaruXOC. Doesn't really focus on that...well, wait. Yeah it does XD Actually, it was originally...original. Uh...yeah...Still...enjoy!!**

**ChiyakoChan**

* * *

**To Bleed**

"Are you satisfied?"

Stepping away from the writhing body beneath him, the usually grinning man looked somber, "…no."

Yumiko Kowatu calmly looked from the broken windows, to the blood-stained glass on the floor, and to the bashed in classroom doors. She never once blinked or moved anything but her head.

The man dropped the knife, the clatter quiet in the blood-coated hall. The moon shone upon his face and the last living student of the class.

Yumiko still didn't move. She spoke to the man with the black suit and the smooth, ivory skin, "Tell me your name."

Turning his head, he observed her from over his shoulder, "Ichimaru Gin. You should know that," the grin crept back onto his face.

Yumiko moved her black bangs to the side, "You've deceived enough people already. I'd rather not take the chance," her high heels' click-clack across the littered ground created a chorus of tinkles, cracks and murky splashes, "Tell me _my _name."

Gin turned away from the student's body and said, "Kowatu Yumiko," he chuckled, "Is there a purpose for this interrogation?"

Yumiko stared down at the girl behind him. The half-dazed student lay beside the corpse of her classmate, uniform drenched in blood. Her petite body trembled in the puddle of warm crimson as her dilated gaze dashed from the broken windows to the bloody massacre down the hall, and to the hanging body once belonging to her teacher in the destroyed classroom. The atmosphere was dark, dank and humid with the metallic presence of blood. It was everywhere. It was one the walls, sprayed on the ceiling, in her hair and in countless puddles on the tile floor.

Forty-seven deaths…soon to be forty-eight that red, red night.

The girl's name was Kanashimi Tonashi. She remembered seeing this man once, having accidentally bumped into him while leaving the subway. She couldn't have ever believed he was the mass murderer; the torturer of their country.

Why were there demons in the world?

Kanashimi looked up at the woman who just appeared. The black-haired female did not seem evil, nor did she hold any weapons. Whimpering, Kanashimi tried calling out to her, "s-save me—" but she cried out when Gin stepped on her hand, grinding it under his heel.

"Urusai," he said, glaring down at her.

Still, the girl's eyes pleaded with Yumiko's, who now stood alongside Gin. The woman showed nothing- no emotions, no reactions-…she didn't show anything at all.

The girl lost all hope when Yumiko spat on the ground in front of her, "Impudent _filth_."

Kanashimi's gasp was sharp. Her whole body induced with tremors, making the blood beneath her trickle and splash, '_I'm going to die, I'm going to die!!' _she shut her eyes tight as if she would wake up from this terrible nightmare.

Her dark world went silent. She could hear nothing more than the sticky mess of blood's song…dripping…dripping. She whimpered when there was a scuff of a shoe, and the strain of clothing. Kanashimi still didn't dare open her eyes until her head was yanked upwards.

The last thing Kanashimi saw in that ugly world was Gin's eerie grin, "Shall I end your suffering?"

Kanashimi's tears mixed with her blood on his gloves. She opened her lips to say something, but Gin only chuckled.

One jerk to the left and it was all over.

Yumiko bent down beside Gin and picked up his knife. She touched it delicately, peeling the thick blood from the handle with her fingers…the clotted blood of others staining her skin. Gin discarded the girl's corpse, never looking back at her mangled, broken neck. He watched Yumiko as she licked her fingertips, tasting the blood.

They both took that time of silence to look around at the limp bodies ,the crimson and destruction illuminated in the moonlight.

"There's going to be another frenzy, Gin," Yumiko said plainly, "How long are you going to hide this time?"

When Yumiko faced the window, Gin wrapped his arms around her waist, bloody black gloves leaving scarlet handprints on her shirt, "Don't think about that right now," he smirked, "They won't be here until morning…" he turned her around so she face him and pushed her against the wall, "This is too lovely of a moment to waste."

The tiniest grin formed on Yumiko's face, stretching her supple lips as she exhaled. She turned and gazed at the grotesque scene before her, "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

And they kissed under that red moonlight.

* * *

She was in love with a psychopath. Yumiko could not deny it. She always smiled when she thought of the way he looked when he gazed at her, his skin dripping with blood…the blood of others…the blood of the innocent…

Yumiko kissed the blood off his lips. She let him touch her next to his massacres. It's not that he got a kick out of killing...or was aroused by the corpses he threw to the ground…it was more of a necessity for her lover.

The blood he spilled was part of his ritual, a never-ending sacrifice to what he called sanity. Perhaps her love for him was the product of their mutual understanding in their haven of spilled life.

Instead of spilling the blood of others, Yumiko spilled her own. For what was life without this metallic aroma, this sick relief that only pleased those _bordering_ on insanity?

It was midnight, two nights after Gin's latest massacre. Yumiko and Gin were safe inside her silent home.

The police never found anything that led to him, no matter how careful they searched. That was the only way Yumiko could spend this time with him. There were no clothes, skin, blood, DNA, or even a strand of hair. Her lover was meticulous after all. It was like he was a ghost. As if he wasn't real.

And the search was always intense, the investigators thoroughly searching the whole city on high alert for at least a month. Gin would hide in Yumiko's domain –which wasn't even in the city- for more or less that time, and then return to whatever black market business he was in. A few people in the ring knew it was him…but no one in the shadows ratted out a man who was in the same position-

Ever.

Yumiko sighed. She always went through this kind of stress after Gin's killing. Would he be caught this time? Would he be sent to jail? Would he die? Would he be running for the rest of his life?

…would she never see him again?

She blinked when her bedroom door opened, revealing a wet Gin and a towel wrapped around his slim hips. Using another to rub his hair with one arm, his eyes were shut. Quickly, Yumiko covered her wrist with a blood-stained cloth.

Though her lover was not affected by the sight, her reaction to being caught was only automatic.

Gin sauntered over to the dresser, letting the towels fall to the floor as he gathered his clothes. Yumiko looked away, still unaccustomed to his naked form. Tilting her body at an angle away from him, she dropped the razor in her hand onto the bed and started cleaning her intentional wound. It was deeper than usual due to her emotional stress, and bled profusely.

Once her lover got to zipping up his black pants, he walked over to her, saying, "I can see it, you know."

This made Yumiko flush in the cheeks as he stood before her at the edge of the mattress. She became defensive, "and? It's not like it's any less graceful than what you do."

He chuckled. He smiled. Then he propped his knees on the bed on either side of her, pushing Yumiko into a laying position beneath him, crawling over her. Gin grabbed her bleeding wrist and held it in the air, only to smirk at its gruesome elegance. Yumiko flinched somewhat when he licked on tiny trail of maroon that spiraled around her forearm. His tongue was warm and sent shivers down her spine. He was the one that created glamour for the blood that spilled from her limbs.

He was the one- in some sick and twisted way- that prevented her from going up to the next level.

Gin released her wrist onto the bed and pinned it down with her other one. Yumiko just lay there as his lips touched her neck and collarbone. She made no reaction…she performed no action. That kind of thing wasn't in her nature…

At least when she wasn't in the mood.

Yumiko shut her eyes and said, "Not right now, Gin."

Lifting his head from her chest, he frowned, "Why?"

He moved back when she sat up, his body over her lap. Gin smirked, and said as she moved out from under him, "Something is wrong…isn't it? My little sanguine lover…"

Yumiko flipped her hair from her face, heading to the restroom, "You know I get like this every time you come back…Gin…"

The lean man raised his eyebrows, "Oh? I do not recall you ever not being in the mood to…" he looked straight at her as he licked her blood from his fingers, "…play."

Washing her wrist in the sink, Yumiko spoke loud over the running water, "do you know what bleeding means, Gin?"

"Hmmm?" Gin threw himself onto the bed in defeat, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Turning the faucet closed, Yumiko dried her arm and started to wrap her wrist with gauze, "It's means we're mortal, Gin. We're not invincible." She looked into his face as she tied the bow, "It makes me worry…" it was the most truthful she had ever been to him, "I…I don't want you to-"

She stopped herself. Yumiko turned off the bathroom light and went over to him quickly, laying down beside him and curling up next to his body. She frowned when he did not move.

He said, "But then should we savor the time we have together?"

"Aren't we doing that now…?" she asked weakly. She loved this man. Even with all the blood on his hands… even though he didn't do the most angelic things…and even though he wouldn't go to that 'better place' after death…

She would never be able to get enough of him.

The first time that she found him looming over a deteriorating corpse and licking the blade of his knife was not the most beautiful moment of her life, but it was one of the more thrilling. The first time Yumiko watched him slit the throat of another man almost frightened her…the lacerated throat haunting her dreams at night.

But the way the blood seeped through his fingers like water was also beautiful. The way the crimson dripped from the petals of a rose he set in her hair was also just as serene. The first night they spent together was one of the most beloved in her life…

She returned from her reverie when Gin chuckled again, "You're just so difficult, neh?"

Yumiko limply allowed him to turn on his side and pull her into his arm, "But that's why I keep coming back to her," he nuzzled her forehead and bangs. He cooed and purred soft nothings in her ears as he soothed her with his touch, smiling as she finally responded to him.

Bleeding…like kissing someone such as him was an indescribable pleasure. Their purposes in life were of the odd sort, grotesque and almost relenting. But that secret kind of happiness they got when they bathed their hands in red was a sedative beyond compare…relaxing their distorted minds.

For they bled. For they were mortal. Sanguinity was their purpose, a sick kind of love their salvation…

A never ending satisfaction…

* * *

**And it is complete!! Angsty. Again. Oh well haha. Uhh...I hope it's okay with the '...' at the end...I don't like ending stories like that XD Hope you likey :) Review pwease!**


End file.
